


from void and formless infinite

by Nibelung



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibelung/pseuds/Nibelung
Summary: Few look upon the face of the Emperor and live.An AU with details drawn from the 1975 third draft of the original film, and early drafts of ESB. Inspired by actual film materials in the Lucasfilm vaults.





	from void and formless infinite

The old woman in the hooded black robe, standing beside the empty throne of the Emperor, looked down at the prisoner the guards had just brought in.

“Ah, there you are. I hope you enjoyed my guards’… hospitality.”

“Hospitality?!” Leia spluttered. “You _let them rape me_.”

She was on her knees before the steps of the throne, her wrists bound behind her. The Royal Guards had shoved her to the floor after hauling her into the throne room. She made no move to get up; if this old crone wanted to have a chat with her, after what the guards had done to her, she had no intention of making it easy.

“When you are as old as I am, my dear, you learn to enjoy unexpected sensations for what they are.”

_Unexpected sensations._ That was one way of putting it.

One of her eyes was swollen shut, and Leia could feel the blood clotting from a cut on her cheek. Her nose was broken and her two front teeth were gone. Her hair was a mess, and light-brown tangles partly obscured her good eye, but she couldn’t move it out of the way with her hands bound.

Her dress was torn, and one breast peeked impudently through the rent fabric. Her feet were bare and covered with grime from the duracrete floors; the guards had stripped her before the gang-rape, and they hadn’t bothered to give her back her boots or underwear afterward.

She could still feel their seed dribbling out from her, in front and behind.

No, if this strange old woman wanted to have a chat, Leia _definitely_ wasn’t going to make it easy.

_And where the hell’s the Emperor, anyway?_ she mused. _Not like him to have one of his proxies interrogate a leader of the Rebels without him being present. Especially in his own throne room._

The hooded woman on the dais stared at Leia, as if puzzled by the fury evident in her gray-green eye.

“Hmm. Still so young. I suppose I should’ve expected it.” She turned her back on Leia, clasping her hands behind her, studying the great picture window behind the throne. The palace was the tallest building on Ton-Muund, the Imperial capital world, and there wasn’t a better view of the skyscape anywhere on the planet. “But of course the test wouldn’t have been fair if you didn’t have the right spark of defiance.”

“Test?” Leia blurted before she could stop herself.

“Oh yes, my dear.” The black-robed figure turned to face her again; the twin braids of long gray hair, hanging down from within her hood, swayed as she moved. “Your entire existence has been a test of my devising.

“I spent decades learning to use the Dark Side to prolong my life, and centuries working toward the creation of the Empire. Setback after setback stood in my way. But my will, and my power, and my _mind_ kept me from defeat, and smashed the obstacles that were before me. So, when I first assumed power, I knew that my Empire was still fragile; it needed testing if its weak spots were to be eliminated. I resolved on creating an enemy who could find those weak spots – an adversary with the true potential to bring the Empire down.

“It was a simple matter for me to reach out and manipulate the Force, to plant a seed in the womb of a woman who had otherwise been barren. Thus, on the planet of Organa Major, to parents who already loathed me in secret, I brought into being a foe who was my equal in every way. A fitting leader for a band of rebels yet unborn.”

The old woman descended the steps toward her prisoner. Twin points of yellow light gleamed from the dark recess of her hood.

“I created **you** , Leia Organa. I created you in my own image. Without mask or veil, without glamour, in a mortal shell like that I myself was born into.”

Suddenly Leia remembered what the old woman had said earlier: _“I hope you enjoyed my guards’ hospitality.”_

**_My_ ** _guards._

All the secrecy that surrounded the Emperor, his increasing reclusiveness over the years… it suddenly made sense.

The old woman threw back her hood, and the Emperor revealed her face to Leia.

Her skin was pale and wrinkled with extreme age, and her braided hair was gray; her eyes were a sickly yellow; but the shape of her features was indisputably that of Leia herself.

The mold from which she herself had been cast.

“Welcome home… _my daughter_.”


End file.
